


Buenas noches, gatito

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Barebacking, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Come as Lube, Consensual Somnophilia, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Established Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Skating, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Stress Relief, Stressed Yuri Plisetsky, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri está sometido a muchísima presión y estrés debido a sus competencias venideras de patinaje. Para colmo, no puede dormir bien desde que él y Victor se encuentran viviendo juntos. Sí, todo es culpa de la activa e intensa vida sexual que llevan.---Prompt:Somnofilia.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 13





	Buenas noches, gatito

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (18 años) y Victor Nikiforov (30 años).**

Victor Nikiforov se había retirado como patinador el año pasado, logrando obtener su última medalla de oro y concluyendo así una gloriosa carrera. Tras haber tenido un período de ensayo como entrenador unos años antes de dejar el patinaje como competidor, se dio cuenta que definitivamente quería seguir siendo parte del hielo y estar conectado al deporte que tantas satisfacciones le dio en la vida.

Nikiforov consiguió convencer a Yakov para que le permitiera ayudarlo, pues ya no estaba en sus planes volver a irse de Rusia; fue así que el veterano entrenador le dio su consentimiento para unirse a su equipo en carácter de coreógrafo. En general, lograron entenderse aunque varias veces tuvieran sus notables diferencias porque el albino hacía caso omiso a las indicaciones de Feltsman.

No había dudas, Victor era excelente en lo suyo pero todavía le faltaba un largo camino que recorrer; porque si bien ganó experiencia y motivación siendo entrenador de Katsuki Yuuri en el pasado, sabía que aquello no había sido suficiente y tenía mucho por aprender.

Tras retirarse luego de campeonar una vez más, Victor comenzó a prestarle mayor importancia a su vida personal y sentimental. El joven patinador ruso Yuri Plisetsky y él decidieron oficializar la relación de pareja que mantenían hacía ya un tiempo, cosa que poco y nada sorprendió a sus compañeros su equipo.

—No me interesa su vida privada pero aquí están bajo mi mando, por lo que no quiero tonterías durante los entrenamientos. Así que evítenme disgustos y sean profesionales -les ordenó Feltsman el día que se enteró que Yuri se había mudado al departamento de Victor y ya estaban viviendo juntos- Yuri ya debe estar más que listo para las competencias que empezarán pronto, las asignaciones saldrán en unos días más.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos ahora en Yuri Plisetsky. Los suyos estaban confiados en que era el candidato más óptimo en convertirse en la próxima nueva leyenda del patinaje artístico de Rusia; también sabían que Nikiforov lo estaba asesorando y aunque ya de por sí, el rubio ya era increíble, aún le quedaba mucho por mostrar. Y además sus oponentes eran también cada vez mejores y más competitivos.

Plisetsky había estado entrenando muy duro las últimas semanas hasta que en una ocasión, no pudo seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le fueron dadas por su entrenador. Yakov pudo notar que eso se debía a un cansancio extremo que el joven traía encima.

—Yuri no está rindiendo como debe -comentó Yakov mientras afuera de la pista observaba a su pupilo en compañía de Victor-

—No es para menos -replicó el albino- Ayer estuvo entrenando por casi diez horas consecutivas, tanto que llegamos a casa después de medianoche.

—¿Y tú permitiste eso? -cuestionó el mayor visiblemente alterado- ¿Qué clase de irresponsable eres? ¡Yuri no está pudiendo hacer nada porque es evidente que no descansó bien!

—¿Crees que no lo intenté, Yakov? -se defendió el otro- Estuve diciéndole que vayamos a casa pero no me hizo caso. Me dijo que me largara yo solo si quería pero él iba a seguir entrenando así le sangraran los pies.

Feltsman suspiró hastiado, sabía que Yuri era demasiado obstinado y si a él no lo obedecía, era consciente que menos lo haría con Victor que era mucho menos severo.

—Lo que va a conseguir es lesionarse en cualquier momento por andar haciendo esas tonterías -espetó el hombre- ¡¡¡Yuri!!! -le gritó y el rubio se detuvo de inmediato, interrumpiendo su rutina- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

—¡Argh...qué viejo insoportable! -Plisetsky gruñó fastidiado pero no le quedó más remedio que hacer caso a su entrenador e ir junto a él-

\---

Al igual que Victor, Yuri terminó recibiendo un sermón por parte de su entrenador y eso lo puso de un pésimo humor. Acabó por retirarse de la práctica, maldiciendo a medio mundo en voz baja ya que quería terminar de ensayar su programa pero no se lo permitieron. Es más, Yakov le dio un par de días libres para que pudiera descansar como corresponde y desconectarse de todas las presiones que tenía y sentía. Era necesario que estuviera concentrado pero relajado para poder rendir y ejecutar su programa a la perfección.

Victor entendía muy bien por lo que su pareja estaba pasando y lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse mentalmente equilibrado debido a todo lo que implicaba ese enorme compromiso que tenía como deportista. Plisetsky solo quería ser el mejor, regresar al podio con el oro y a causa de eso, se estaba sobreexigiendo demasiado.

Y aunque el rubio lo negara, se sentía cansado porque le hacían faltan horas de sueño. Victor pudo notarlo ya que ni bien subieron al auto para emprender el regreso a casa, Yuri quedó dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

—Mmm...mi pobre gatito -susurró el mayor acariciando la cabeza de su joven novio con suavidad y delicadeza- En verdad estás agotado.

Cuando por fin la pareja llegó a su departamento, Yuri anunció que tomaría una ducha y que luego iría a dormir un momento. Victor asintió y le dijo que él prepararía algo de comer, y así cada quien se dirigió a lo suyo.

Luego de que el albino acabara de comer, optó por guardarle una ración a Yuri para que este comiera cuando despertara. Victor prefirió dejarlo dormir y no interrumpir su siesta; bien sabía que si lo despertaba, sería víctima de un humor de los mil demonios. 

El hombre pensó que sería buena idea dormir un poco también pero de inmediato notó que el olor de la comida se había impregnado en su ropa, en su cabello e incluso en su piel. Pero Victor ya conocía a Yuri y sabía era bastante maniático, por lo que era muy probable que se despertara y le reclamara por haber llenado la habitación con olor a comida.

—Ni modo -se dijo a sí mismo- Tendré que tomar un baño antes de meterme a la cama.

\---

Después de que Victor acabara de bañarse, se dirigió al dormitorio con una toalla enroscada a la cintura y con otra colgada alrededor del cuello para poder secar su cabello. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Yuri. Las cortinas se hallaban cerradas pero todavía había suficiente claridad afuera; la luz natural del exterior en horas de la tarde aún dejaba apreciar a la perfección todo dentro de la habitación.

Nikiforov volteó a ver a su pareja que dormía plácidamente en la cama pero en cuanto se acercó a él, pudo notar que se encontraba desnudo, exponiendo su delgada y esbelta figura ante sus ojos. Al parecer, Plisetsky estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de secar su cuerpo y vestirse antes de dormir; así como estaba, se recostó en la cama con toalla incluida y allí mismo quedó planchado.

La inesperada imagen que el hombre veía fue suficiente para alterarle la respiración y encender su libido. Yuri se veía tan indefenso y vulnerable de esa manera; aunque ya había crecido y era todo un adulto, todavía conservaba ese aire tierno, igual que hace escasos años cuando era un adolescente.

Una extraña mezcla de inocencia y erotismo emanaba en perfecta armonía de ese bellísimo rubio, quien yacía en un sueño profundo. Victor se sintió un completo pervertido al notar cómo su miembro despertaba mientras sus ojos devoraban el precioso cuerpo de su joven novio.

Pero no era para menos, Yuri le enseñaba un hermoso panorama provocativo, estaba durmiendo boca abajo, abrazando una almohada y tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas, dejando entrever su intimidad.

Los curiosos ojos celestes se fijaban en ese bonito y bien formado trasero que tanto le encantaba. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como queriendo librarse de las morbosas ideas que lo asaltaban, llegando a pensar incluso en darle un par de nalgadas pero sabía de sobra que eso sería tentar a una muerte segura despertando a una bestia furiosa.

Pero Victor estaba demasiado excitado para entonces, mordió su labio inferior antes de dejar caer al piso la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cintura y la otra la arrojó hacia un lado. No iba a poder quedarse con las ganas.

—Lo siento, gatito -murmuró- Pero no lo soporto más.

Fue así que el mayor se metió a la cama y se posicionó al lado de Yuri con sumo cuidado. Comenzó a repartir suaves besos sobre la espalda de su pareja y a la par, una de sus manos iba deslizándose con lentitud hacia las nalgas ajenas.

Victor pudo notar cómo la piel de su novio se erizaba ante sus delicados contactos y sonrió; aún dormido, el cuerpo de Yuri reconocía su tacto a la perfección, así que se dio permiso de continuar.

—Duerme, Yuri -susurró- Déjamelo todo a mí.

El mayor continuó besando la espalda de Plisetsky hasta que sus labios empezaron a ir cuesta abajo, recorriendo la columna vertebral del rubio hasta llegar a la zona más baja. Ahí se vio obligado a cambiar de posición y sonrió.

Yuri continuaba aferrado a su almohada hasta que se removió un poco al sentir un cosquilleo que le resultó bastante agradable.

—Mmm...Vitya... -murmuró apenas abriendo un ojo sin despegar la cabeza de su sitio de reposo-

—Shhh, tranquilo, amor -dijo el otro con una voz suave y sensual- Tú sigue durmiendo, no pasa nada.

Victor apartó las piernas de Yuri y se posicionó entre ellas. Luego dirigió sus manos a la espalda ajena, apenas rozándola y acariciándola de nuevo hasta que acabó otra vez presionando los glúteos, haciendo un poco más de presión ahí y separándolos lentamente.

—Me siento culpable, gatito. Tu cansancio no es solo porque estás entrenando mucho -musitó despacio esbozando una sonrisa ladina- También es porque no dormimos lo suficiente, pero no podemos decirle a Yakov que es porque hacemos el amor todas las noches y tenemos pocas horas de sueño. En verdad, estoy siendo bastante irresponsable -suspiró con pesadez- Igual que ahora por no dejarte descansar.

Todo eso decía mientras mezclaba su saliva con el líquido preseminal que su excitado pene expulsaba para después untarlo contra aquel bonito orificio que se hallaba algo dilatado como consecuencia del ardiente encuentro que tuvieron esa misma madrugada.

—Debería darte un respiro -volvió a sonreír pero sus palabras y sus actos no eran para nada coherentes-

Nikiforov decía esas cosas pero dos de sus dedos ya estaban hurgando con total descaro en el cuerpo ajeno, hundiéndose poco a poco a un ritmo lento y pausado, intentando no sobresaltar al agotado patinador.

—Amazing! -dijo divertido en cuanto vio sus dedos desaparecer dentro de Yuri- Eso es, gatito. Te gusta mucho y quieres más, ¿cierto?

Él no se equivocaba para nada, el cuerpo de Yuri reaccionaba aún dormido, sus caderas comenzaban a moverse en vaivén en torno a esos dedos. Victor volvió a sonreír y acto seguido, retiró sus dedos provocando un jadeo a su pareja; una clara señal de protesta ante su acción.

—No comas ansias, bebé. Te daré lo quieres.

El albino tomó su miembro e hizo que reemplazara a sus dedos de forma inmediata, penetrando a Yuri de a poco, hundiéndose con cuidado en él. De ningún modo quería lastimarlo, mucho menos despertarlo pero al rubio le fue imposible continuar con su apacible siesta y entreabrió los ojos.

Una ardiente sensación se expandía por todo su cuerpo a medida que el mayor se adentraba más y más en él. Las manos del rubio presionaban la mullida almohada al sentir cómo Victor iba entrando en él, por lo que elevó su cadera para proveerle mayor facilidad a su pareja hasta que sintió el cuerpo ajeno completamente pegado al suyo.

—Gatito, lo siento -murmuró Victor, se lo escuchaba por demás ansioso y extasiado para entonces, enloqueciendo por moverse y embestirlo como loco-

—No mientas, anciano pervertido -susurró el rubio- No lo sientes nada porque eres un maldito aprovechado -sin embargo, Yuri era otro cuyas palabras estaban cargadas de incongruencias-

Plisetsky tampoco pudo sofrenarse ya, su propio cuerpo lo delató cuando empezó a moverse y a gemir al sentir a su novio en su interior, abriéndose paso en él y presionándole las nalgas.

—Mmm...aaahhh...

—¿Qué ocurre, gatito? -preguntó el albino con un tono odiosamente pervertido-

—Muévete, Vitya -exigió el otro- ¡Quiero que te muevas ya!

—¿No quieres seguir durmiendo? -en definitiva, el nivel de sadismo de Nikiforov no conocía de límite alguno-

—¡Qué te muevas, maldita sea! -pidió Yuri a regañadientes antes de desgañitarse en gimoteos de nuevo- Ngh, aaahhh, Vic...tor...

El hombre considero que fue suficiente tiempo de hacerlo esperar y rogar, además todavía podía notar el cansancio de su pareja, así que decidió cumplir con su pedido y darse prisa para satisfacerlo. En tanto, Yuri sentía como el falo de su amado Vitya iba entrando y saliendo hasta llenar por completo interior, haciéndolo gozar como solo él podía y sabía hacerlo.

Los movimientos de ambos aumentaban cada vez más su intensidad y los gemidos de los amantes se fusionaban con el ruido de sus cuerpos al chocar uno con otro cuando el mayor se enterraba hasta el tope en el frágil cuerpo de Yuri, quien ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos por completo.

—Mmm...Yuri... -susurraba Victor al oído de su pareja, disfrutando al verlo rendido-

Plisetsky estaba experimentando un cúmulo de excitantes sensaciones aún en ese estado de somnolencia, tenía ganas de estar lo suficientemente despierto como para tomar parte en esa contienda; nada le hubiera dado más gusto que voltear, obligar a Victor a cambiar de posición y montársele, ser él quien tomara el control pero su cuerpo no respondía. Se hallaba en un estado medio entre despierto y dormido, pero estaba lo bastante consciente como para disfrutar de todo aquello. No podía resistirse ni negarse a su pareja, él era como una adicción placentera.

Yuri ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de estimularse para acelerar su orgasmo, la fricción entre el colchón y su pene fue suficiente y cuando Victor llegó a tocar su punto más intenso, el rubio sintió su propia humedad escurrir bajo su cuerpo.

El albino lo supo debido a los jadeos del otro y sonrió satisfecho consciente de lo que le había provocado a pesar de encontrarse en esas condiciones, y entonces su turno había llegado también; un rato después descargó su esencia llenando el cuerpo de su pareja.

—Ngh...aaahhh... -Victor gemía incesante, aferrado al cuerpo ajeno, moviéndose sin prisa y pudiendo sentir su pene siendo presionado por las contracciones ajenas-

Nikiforov permaneció así un rato en lo que trataba de recuperar el aliento. Yuri en cambio parecía haberse relajado por completo, siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de que todavía tenía a Victor en él.

—Quisiera decir que lo siento, gatito -susurró el albino besándole uno de los hombros de su novio- Claro que estaría mintiendo descaradamente.

Victor se acomodó al lado de Yuri, tomó una sábana para cubrir a ambos y se recostó, acarició el cabello rubio y sonrió.

—Ahora sí, buenas noches -dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla del otro- Descansa, gatito.

—Tú también, Vitya -murmuró Yuri entre sueños- Ya vas a ver cómo voy a despertarte luego.

Victor lo observó sorprendido pero acabó sonriendo una vez más; sabía que Yuri hablaba en serio y ya conocía sus maneras muy especiales de despertarlo. Era un hecho que lo disfrutaría muchísimo.

**FIN**


End file.
